


Raunchy Roses

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFWednesdays ;)</p><p>Prompt: Ray dominates Michael for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raunchy Roses

_"Michael... you don't have to say yes or anything but there's something I've been wanting to try for a while now and it's been on my mind and-" Ray rambled, wringing his hands together._  
 _"Spit it out, Ray." Michael barked, rolling his eyes at how nervous Ray was._  
 _"I want to try a bit of erm... BDSM." Ray murmured, blushing furiously. Michael stared blankly in his direction._  
 _"You want me to dominate you?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. Ray shook his head._  
 _"No, I want to dominate you." Ray met Michael's gaze. Michael scoffed at first but upon seeing Ray was serious, smirked._  
 _"All right then."_

  
If Ray was nervous, he no longer showed it. They'd spent weeks discussing safe words, Michael growing bored of repeating them over and over.  
"What are your safe words again?" Ray asked the night they'd agreed to try it, raising an eyebrow at Michael's frustrated sigh.  
"Banjo for slow down. Triforce for stop completely." Michael said with a frustrated sigh, sinking in his chair as the words rolled easily off of his tongue. Satisfied that Michael knew them, Ray smirked at his lover.  
"Good, now fix your attitude." Ray's voice was suddenly very different. Michael looked up, eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly. Ray stared back at him expectantly.  
"Y-yes sir?" He questioned, unsure if he was reading Ray's expression right.  
"Good boy." Ray smirked with a devilish grin, greedily soaking up the sight of a flustered Michael.

  
Ray strolled towards their bedroom with Michael hot on his heels, so close that Ray could feel his breath against his neck. Ray left the door open and Michael closed it for him, following Ray until a firm hand splayed across his chest silently ordered him not to. Michael had never felt so vulnerable, even though he was still fully clothed. Of course, Ray soon changed that.  
"Strip. Now." Ray commanded, facing away from Michael as he fished around their drawers for some lube and a condom. When he looked back at his boyfriend Michael had already obeyed. He stood, hands clasped nervously in front of him, amongst the clothes he'd so carelessly thrown around the room in his haste. Ray smiled, Michael was eager to please. He liked that. He looked first down at his own clothes and then back at Michael. Ray set the lube and the condom down onto the bed, placing his now free hands onto his hips and cocking an eyebrow. "Seems a little unfair, doesn't it? Would you like to change that?" Ray asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Yes sir." Michael croaked, hesitantly smiling.

  
Michael waited for Ray to strip, playing with his fingers. After a few moments, Ray still had not rid himself of any of his clothes. Not even his socks. Michael was becoming impatient, as was Ray.  
"Michael. I want you to undress me." Ray told him. Michael blushed, obviously embarrassed by the fact he hadn't assumed that already. He rushed to please, tugging at Ray's shirt to remove it in haste. Ray clicked his tongue in warning when Michael began to attempt to undo his belt in the same manner, a gentle hand stopping Michael's frenzied one in its tracks.  
"Slower, Michael." He commanded, smirking at the pitiful whine that escaped Michael's eyes. Michael did as he was told, sliding the belt off with gentle ease. He was stopped again when his fingers hooked around Ray's belt loops. Michael looked up in confusion while Ray smiled hungrily down at him. "No, with your mouth."

  
Michael swallowed, his hand quickly retreating as he lowered to his knees. Ray could feel his breath through the material and his fingernails dug into his hand as Michael's teeth carefully attatched themselves to his waistband. Michael pulled them down slowly, easing them across the very apparent bulge below Ray's pants. He was hindered as the pants reached Ray's thighs and luckily for him, Ray was feeling kind. The Puerto Rican helped to slide them off. He kicked them away, leaving Michael with just his briefs keeping him from his prize. Michael placed a gentle, teasing kiss upon Ray's cock through his pants before he began to work on removing them too. Ray shuddered under the attention, clearing his throat to urge Michael on. He almost scowled at the breathy chuckle that Michael replied with but Ray was soon distracted by the feeling of the cold air across his newly exposed dick.

  
Now that they were both naked and quite obviously aroused, Ray was ready to indulge. Ray threaded a gentle hand into Michael's wild and unruly curls.  
"Suck." He said simply, though judging by Michael's expression it was as though he'd won the lottery. Ray chewed his lip in order to keep quiet as Michael's hot breath drew closer and he squirmed with the effort when his cupid bow lips wrapped around his head. Though he and Michael had quite a fair relationship, Ray was not on the recieving end very often. He decided that he liked it. A lot. He learnt more in the time that it took for Michael's head to start bobbing along his shaft than he had in the entirety of his relationship. Most importantly, Ray learnt that Michael knew what he was doing and he was extremely good at it.

  
Though Michael had been content to be submissive to Ray, it didn't mean he was going to give the other man full control. He had some tricks up his sleeve and he'd play Ray whenever he could. Like now, for instance, as he smiled around Ray's dick while the other moaned wantonly above him. Michael shuddered under the grip in his hair as it tightened, the small hint of pain sending waves straight to his own, neglected member. Michael whined pitifully when Ray finally pulled him from his cock, breathing ragged and muscles tense with all the effort it took not to come right then and there in Michael's mouth. But he kept his cool, smiling down at the adorable pout that his boyfriend's lips were twisted in, shining with spit and precum. Ray wondered how he'd ever found a man this gorgeous willing to be his boyfriend but then quickly decided now was not the time to focus on that.  
"Quit pouting and wet your damn dick. Don't keep me waiting." Ray warned Michael. The other looked up at him, confusion evident across his features.

  
"You want me to lube... myself up?" Michael asked, pointing at his own dick as though his explanation wasn't good enough. It wasn't but Ray understood him anyway.  
"Yes, Michael. Hurry up or I'll get bored." Ray sighed, shuffling to lay on his back across their bed.  
"B-But... don't you want to fuck me?" Michael asked, even as he reached for the bottle and covered himself.  
"No? When do I ever want to fuck you? This is about my pleasure Michael and I want your dick buried inside of me - get the picture?" Ray asked, clearly annoyed at Michael's questioning. Michael got the picture all right, nodding quickly as he focused his attentions on preparing Ray instead. He started slow, teasing Ray with one finger while he let his boyfriend adjust. Ray was quick to tell him that it wasn't acceptable. "Another finger, Michael." Ray's voice was strained, panting a little as Michael complied. "There's a good boy."

  
Michael was relieved to find Ray didn't draw out the process, allowing Michael to stretch him until he was satisfied and ordering Michael to fuck him already - as he so nicely put. Michael did as he was told, sighing when Ray stopped him from thrusting.  
"Wait. I just want to feel you first." Ray murmured, humming in content as Michael grudgingly complied. Ray entwined their fingers when Michael started to drum his against the bed impatiently.  
"Now?" Michael asked, lowering his body so that he and Ray were close. He groaned when the other shook his head. Ray had closed his eyes but they were quick to open at the sound.  
"Is there a problem, Michael?" Ray challenged, he almost laughed at the glare Michael shot his way. "Y'know... I could always tell you to stop and finish myself off." Ray said slowly, watching and feeling as Michael's body tensed at the thought. When Michael didn't push it any further, Ray grinned smugly back at him. "There's a good boy."

  
By the time Ray ordered him to start moving, Michael's arms were tired from the effort it took to hold his weight above his boyfriend. He didn't complain though, instead moaning at the feel of Ray's heat around him. He was close and Ray could tell. Michael was being slow, comforming to Ray's commands. He'd much rather fuck Ray until the man below him saw white but that was not the game and Michael knew it. Ray's fingers curled around Michael's bicep as Michael thrust inside him, drawing in a breath before he uttered his next command.  
"Okay, I'm going to let you set the pace now. But, you're not allowed to come until I say so. Understand?" Ray asked, looking up and watching as emotions passed through Michael's eyes. First excitement followed by disappointment. To his credit, Michael kept the string of curses he wanted to scream inside his head.  
"Yes sir." He said, breathless as he started to speed up.  
"Good boy." Ray practically moaned, using his free hand to brace himself as Michael started to speed up.

  
It wasn't long until Ray was close to the edge, quickly ordering Michael to help him along. The other man's tight grip around his cock was a god send and before the waves of pleasure became too much for the both of them, Ray said the one word Michael had been waiting to hear from the start.  
"Come." It was quiet and would have gone unheard if Michael hadn't been anticipating it. As Ray cried out, tightening around Michael's dick the latter followed suit. He grunted, slumping over Ray's sweaty body as he felt his energy leave him in one single breath. Michael began to relax until he felt Ray's hand pressing on his chest, pushing him up and away from him.  
"We're not done here, Michael. Clean me up and then you can relax." Ray said, barely concealing his chuckle when Michael huffed. He obeyed, though and soon Ray was wrapped in Michael's warm embrace and soaking up the attention Michael gave him.

  
"You're a pisstake when you're in control, y'know that?" Michael grumbled against Ray's hair before they fell asleep, startling the younger man. He twisted in Michael's hold, looking sadly at Michael.  
"So it wasn't as good for you as it was for me?" Ray asked timidly and he could not hide the clear disappointment in his voice. Michael smiled, kissing Ray's forehead and pulling him closer so that their naked chests touched.  
"It was fucking amazing I'm just saying you're drunk with power." Michael teased and Ray laughed, relieved.  
"Thats the only time I'll ever be drunk then." Ray said, cuddling close to Michael.  
"What? Who said we weren't doing that again?" Michael questioned. Ray beamed up at him. He had the most perfect boyfriend ever.


End file.
